The Angelic Neksune and the Atrians
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians. M/M/M/M/M SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians.**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **Slight changes. Name change. Seamus is suppose to be with Harry, Justin and Michael when they strut past the atrians not Draco**

* * *

On the 17th of September, a four year old Harry is sitting outside the Dursley home doing the gardening while his aunt is inside the house and his cousin is with him. His uncle comes homes, drags Dudley back inside before he locks the door, locking Harry outside for the night. As the evening turns to night Harry sits in the garden before he gets up and walks away from the house. He thinks about being away from the Dursleys and suddenly he disappears.

* * *

In the office of Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, the enchanted items in his office suddenly start to explode all around the office but Dumbledore doesn't realise it as he is not in the office.

* * *

Harry reappears in what looks like a giant crash zone and he sees a group of men with guns approach the crash site and then he sees a man raise his gun and shoot one of the people in the crash zone which shocks him before he runs away from the area and hides in a shed. He stays there for a while before he hears two young voices, one of them says something in a weird language which the other boy replies to in the same language. The two boys try and find hiding places before they find Harry who looks at them and suddenly he is enveloped with a bright light and he under goes a huge transformation. He grows a pair of black cat ears, two black fox tails and a set of black feathered wings that have a few feathers that are green to match Harry's eyes which are like a cat's and he has long sharp claws like a fox. After the transformation Harry's eye sight is clear, he realises that he has magic powers, that his magic was suppressed somehow, that the two boys were looking at him in shock before one of them asks "what happened ?" which makes Harry realise that he can understand them when they speak their native tongue.

"I think I got a creature inheritance, i remember my dad telling me that i would get one when I was younger before he was murdered" says Harry.

"how could you remember ?" asks one of them.

"i have a photographed memory" replies Harry before he asks "what are your names by the way ?"

"i'm Roman" replies the first boy.

"i'm Drake" replies the other boy before Harry says "i'm Harry" and they stay in their hiding spot, away from the men with guns. After a while it is quiet until a little girl enters the shed after they accidently made some noise, Harry creates a glamour for his body to hide his creature inheritances and the girl sees them all huddled together, shaking as it had gotten cold and she leaves the shed before coming back with three blankets which she covers the three boys in and she promises to see them in the morning.

That morning the three boys are cuddling together as the girl comes back into the shed and they talk and hangout a while before Harry receives a book out of thin air and he reads about a special link that he will have with his mates, to activate it, they need to share their blood and Harry asks the girl for a knife which she gets but before she hands it over she asks "why do you need it ?"

"to cut ourselves so that we can activate the special link that i will have with my soul mates" replies Harry before he lowers his glamour which shocks the girl and she asks "what are you ?" before she says "i like your ears and tails" with a giggle.

"once I find out, i will tell you" replies Harry before the three boys cut themselves and they share their blood before Harry's cut suddenly heals and Harry heals Roman and Drake's cuts. Harry raises his glamour again and the four of them hangout and talk before suddenly the shed doors open and they see men with guns. Roman and Drake share a look before they step right in front of the girl and Harry in a protective manner. Ten minutes later they get tasered before the girl is taken away from Harry and the men surround Harry who thinks of Privat drive, he blinks his eyes and he disappears before he sends a telepathic message to Roman and Drake saying 'i will be back, i will see you again, do not give up hope, we will see each other again'

'i know we will' replies Drake before he says 'Roman is knocked out but i know that he got your message'

'thanks Drake, what happened after I disappeared ?' asks Harry.

'the human men have no idea how you disappeared but they don't care, they think that they imagined it' replies Drake as Harry walks towards number 4 and he sits in the garden before his uncle unlocks the front door and he yells "get in here FREAK" Harry growls silently before he gets up and walks past his uncle towards the kitchen to cook breakfast for the Dursleys.

* * *

Eleven years later... It's the 20th of August at 9:30 in the morning, Harry is sitting in his room at Sirius' house which the order of the Phoenix uses as a headquarters, Harry is waiting for the Weasley Twins, Hermione and Seamus to get in the room so that his plan can finally come together. He think about the events that lead him to where he is and he hears Drake say via the mind link that they made when they were four 'i can't believe that we are going to a human school'

'and I will be there to meet up with you and Roman' replies Harry before for the Weasley Twins, Hermione and Seamus enter his room and they all head downstairs to head to the dining room where Mrs Weasley is with Ronald and Ginerva as well as some of the other order members and Dumbledore who says "ah Mr Potter, i thought you would like to know that at the start of this year we are resorting all the fifth year students"

"why would I care about that ?" asks Harry.

"this maybe your chance to go to the house your parents were in, dear" replies Mrs Weasley with a smile and Harry snorts before the door opens and in pours Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Viktor Krum who Harry walks over to and kisses which shocks everyone except Sirius, Remus, Severus, Minerva, Nymphadora Tonks, Madam Pomfrey and Mad-eye Moody who glares slightly at Viktor before he clears his throat to break the couple up, Harry blushes before Ginerva asks "you're gay ?"

"yes" replies Harry before Ronald says "but you're the boy-who-lived, you can't be gay"

"well i am gay" says Harry.

"we can fix that, you won't be gay anymore, just let me do a spell" says Dumbledore but Sirius says "not going to happen"

"i agree since we are leaving" says Harry as he places his hands on his hips.

"we ?" asks Ginerva.

"My friends and I" replies Harry.

"where are we going ?" asks Ronald as Ginerva nods while looking at Harry who just bursts into laughter and he says "you and your little sister aren't coming"

"what ?" asks Ginerva just as Dumbledore gets out his wand, places it behind his back and says "you can't just leave"

"but I can Dumbledore, I've been emancipated since you forced me to compete in the triwizard tournament, even though it wasn't me who placed my name in the goblet of fire" says Harry before he turns to Viktor and says "Roman and Drake weren't very happy about me being forced into the tournament"

"i bet" replies Viktor before Dumbledore raises his wand and sends a stunner at Harry which crashes into a force field before Sirius takes charge and banishes everyone who is loyal is Dumbledore from the house which makes Ronald, Mrs Weasley, Ginerva and some of the order members before he turns to Harry and says "you can go to them now and tell them I say hey"

"i will" says Harry before he says goodbye to Remus, Severus, Mad-eye Moody, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey before he opens a portal and Harry, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Michael Corner, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Weasley Twins, Hermione, Seamus and Tonks all head into the portal.

* * *

A week later Harry and the others have moved into the new house and Harry, Seamus, Justin, Theo, Draco, Michael and Hermione are all enrolled at the local high school. They get new cars, they get school stuff and they get new clothes.

The first day of school has arrived and the seven fifteen year olds are in their rooms getting changed into their new clothes. Harry changes into a tight black see through shirt with a red under shirt and a pair of black and red tight shorts that wrap around his ass. He also is wear some black and red shoes. Harry also ties up hair up in a pony tail with a red and black ribbon.

Seamus is wearing a green shirt with a pair of silver pants and a silver leather jacket with green shoes. Draco ties his hair up in a ponytail with a green and silver ribbon

Michael is wearing a gold shirt with a pair of blue jeans that wrap around his ass with gold shoes and a blue jacket. Michael ties his hair up in a blue and gold ribbon.

Justin is wearing a yellow shirt with bronze pants with bronze shoes that has a bit of yellow on them. Justin ties his hair up in a bronze and yellow ribbon.

The others change into their new clothes and they head downstairs where the others are waiting. Viktor takes one look at Harry and his face changes from a slight smile to a scowl and he says to Harry "you are not wearing that to school"

"oh come on Vik, it's just an outfit" says Harry before he kisses Viktor on the cheek, grabs his car keys and heads out the front door while being followed by the other six fifteen years olds. They arrive at school just after the atrians had arrived at the school. Harry, Seamus, Justin and Michael all head towards where the atrians entered the school while Hermione, Theo and Draco enter the school at the other entrance and they join the other students who are staring at the atrians before they see Harry, Seamus, Michael and Justin strut past the atrians which shocks them and the other students as well as the armed men who just stare at the four boys while the atrians all stare at the four fifteen year olds and Harry sees Roman and Drake before he looks at the other students before he recognises someone from the group students as the girl from the shed and he looks at Roman again before he wiggles his eyebrows and he licks his teeth at Drake before he and the other three walk away. Harry hears a girl ask "who was that ?"

"i'll tell you later, Sophie" replies Roman as he stares at Harry.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians.**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

Their class starts and the seven fifteen year olds are standing in front of class before Gloria says "not only do we have the Atrian seven here but we also have some new students who are Harper (Harry nods at the class), Dracul (Draco nods at the class), Thoth (Theo nods at the class before the students stare at him and he says "my parents , my they rest in peace, were huge fans of Egyptian Mythology"), Scanlon (Seamus nods at the class), Mordred (Michael nods at the class), Justis (Justin nods at the class) and Hilda (Hermione nods at the class, please make them feel welcome" before she turns to the new students and says "go and choose what desk you want" The group except Harry chooses their seats before Harper/Harry takes the seat between Roman and Drake with a smile on his face. The class begins and one of the students starts complaining that the Atrians didn't pledge to the flag and Drake replies before the student says something about Martians. No-one except Drake and Roman notice that Harper/Harry is getting annoyed before he suddenly gets out of his seat and leaves the classroom followed by Scanlon/Seamus, Dracoul/Draco, Thoth/Theo, Mordred/Michael and Justis/Justin as the teacher Gloria stares at the door before she looks at Hilda/Hermione who says "Harper hates it when someone insults someone they don't know just for the way they were born"

"they are not even from earth" says the student who insulted Drake and Roman.

"he doesn't care if they are from a world made of shrimp, he thinks that you shouldn't judge someone by what they are and not willing to get to know them" says Hilda/Hermione.

"where are they ?" Roman asks Hilda/Hermione.

"it will depend on how annoyed Harper is" replies Hilda/Hermione with a shrug.

In an empty music room Harry enters it and he crashes some stuff around before the other five enter the classroom and Seamus places a hand on Harry's shoulder before he says "sing it out, all the anger"

"what song ?" asks Draco.

"is the room secure ?" Harry suddenly asks before he takes out his bag before Theo says "yea, no-one even knows that we are in here"

"good" replies Harry before he takes out some CDs with the instrumental soundtracks of different songs so that Harry can sing. Harry hands them over to Michael who chooses a CD, hands it to Justin who places it in a CD player and the song begins. The begin music plays before Harry, Seamus and Michael sing "i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts thay always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Seamus sings "i'm the kind of girl that girls don't like"

then Harry sings "i'm the kind that boys fantasize"

then Michael sings "i'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like"

Harry sings "i may seem unapproachable but that's to the boys who don't have the right a approach or that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll" Seamus and Michael join in singing from when Harry sings 'boys who don't the right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll' they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Michael sings "my mouth never takes a holiday, i always shock with the things i say, i was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late"

Harry then sings "and when it came to the guys i'd lay, i'd always pick the ones who won't figure that i am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy"

they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts thay always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Seamus sings "sexy, sexy, sexy"

Harry sings "naughty, naughty, naughty"

"and Michael sings "bitchy, bitchy, bitchy" and they all sing "me"

Seamus sings "sexy, sexy, sexy"

Harry sings "naughty, naughty, naughty"

"and Michael sings "bitchy, bitchy, bitchy" and they all sing "me"

they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

they all then sing "i like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty unlike all of my guys i like them tall with money, i love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty can't change the way i'm sexy, naughty, bitchy, me"

Seamus sings "i pick my skirt to be sexy"

Harry sings "just like my thoughts a bit naughty"

Michael sings "when i'm out with my girls... bitchy" they all then sing cant change i am sexy, naughty, bitchy, me" they all pose once they have done singing. Draco. Theo and Justin clap their hands before Theo asks "you ok now ?"

I feel like caving that guy's head in with my baseball bat" replies Harry. They don't notice that their conversation is being played on the announcement screen before Harry says I need to do another song"

"which one ?" asks Draco before Hermione, Cedric, Fred, George, Viktor and Fleur enter the room and they close the door before they (Fred and the others) tell them that the school called them before Harry says "we are going to sing something" just as the door opens again and the Atrian seven enter the room before they also close the door. Harry plays the song on the CD player which some of them recognise but some of the atrians do not before Harry, Seamus and Michael step forward and they vocalise "Ah, ah, Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaah, Ah, ah, Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaah"

Harry sings as he stands in front of the other two "baby can't you see I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous I'm fallin'"

Before some music plays and Michael steps forward as Harry goes next to Seamus and sings "there's no escape, i can't wait i need a hit baby, give me it, youre dangerous i'm lovin' it"

Some more music play before they all sing "too high can't come down, it's in the air and it's all around" they pause for a few seconds before singing "can you feel me now"

Some more music plays and the three boys dance together.

The three boys all sing while grinding on each other "with a taste of your lips I'm on a ride"

all three boys sing while grinding on each other "you're toxic I'm slipping under, with a taste of the poison paradise, i'm addicted to you"

All three boys point at three different boys, Harry points at Viktor, Michael points at Cedric and Seamus points at Fred when they sing 'you' before continue to sing "don't you know that you're toxic" they all vocalise "Ooooooooh..., Ooooooooh..." while lowering their bodies down against each other.

They let go of each other before they get in a line and dance to the music before singing "with a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, youre toxic I'm slipping under"

They dance while they are singing before they sing "with a taste of a poison paradise, i'm a addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic"

They group together before they dance in a circle while singing "intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, i think i'm ready now, intoxicate me now" Seamus vocalises "ooh, ooh"

they all sing "with your lovin' now, intoxicate me now, i think i'm ready now" before getting back in line and and vocalising "Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaah" squatting with their legs wide open right in from of the hidden camera that is showing them on the announcement screens around the school. They others all clap before Harry sees the hidden camera and says "looks like we are being watched"

"which means that they saw our performances" says Seamus.

"yea and my anger is all gone" says Harry.

"so no smashing people heads in with your baseball bat ?" asks Theo in a joking manner.

"no, i don't feel like hitting anyone" replies Harry with a smile before they leave the classroom and all of the students stare at them before Harry asks "did everyone see us sing ?" Everyone nods before Harry breathes out a sigh and asks "did you enjoy the show ?" They all nod and Harry just shrugs and walks to get some lunch.

After the school day had ended Harry and the others all go home while the atrians all go back to the sector.

* * *

As soon as it gets dark Harry, Seamus, Theo, Draco, Michael and Justin are in Harry's room when Harry takes out his spell book and he also grabs some paper, a pen and he grabs six different caldrons before he says "grab the comic books and choose a female villain"

"why ?" asks Seamus as he grabs a comic book.

"because I'm going to do a spell that will give us the skills of the villain that we choose" replies Harry before he chooses a villain and says "I've chosen mine"

"me too" says Theo holding a piece of paper.

"and me" says Justin. The other three choose their villains before Harry writes the spell and he says "we will be just like whatever villain you chose except that we won't be evil"

"so we will have their personality but not their urge to kill people ?" asks Michael. Harry nods before he says "we will use these villains skills to break into the sector and I can use my telepathy to figure out who deserves to be freed and who will be a danger to people"

"what villain did you choose ?" Seamus asks Harry.

"Harley Quinn, she has an immunity to most poisons and toxins, trained psychiatrist, skilled gymnast, she can utilizes weaponized props and toxins, she can also take a lot of pain, she has enhanced strength, exceptional hand to hand combatant, high intelligence and she is good with certain weapons like bats and mallets, not to mention that she is a pathological, psychotic, neurotic, vengeful, badass girl" replies Harry smiling as he says the last bit.

I chose Poison Ivy, she controls plant life, secretion of floral toxins, immunity to all toxins, poisons, bacteria and viruses, sc. D in botany and toxicology, mystical connect with plants through a force called the green, she can mutate plants into creatures made of plants, she can control plants on a molecular level" says Seamus wiggling his eyebrows.

I chose Killer Frost, do I need to explain why ?" says Michael raising an eyebrow.

"no, you don't" Harry says to Michael.

I chose Enchantress for her magical skills and her other skills" says Justin.

I chose Silver Banshee for her sonic screams and her skills" says Theo.

"and I chose Chersire for her skills" says Draco before they write down the name of their villain, the villains skills/powers and everything else they need, place it in their caldron and they cast the spell.

* * *

A month later the six teenage boys are getting dressed for school when Harry gets a premonition of Drake and Roman along with the other Atrian teenagers being killed by a whole bunch of red hawk guys in the middle of the day at around midday (that same day)while Drake and Roman are at school after the guards at the school are all knocked out. Harry tells the other five boys and Hermione about the premonition before he comes up with a plan to protect Roman and Drake from the red hawk guys.

They get dressed before they head to school. They watch the Atrians arrive at school before they walk over to Roman and Drake to talk to them. They warn them about the attack and they wait until it is twenty minutes to midday before they leave the classroom (they say that they have an appointment) and they each head into different male toilets to change into some other clothes. As soon they are dressed, they check the time and they see that it's five minutes past midday and they hear screams before they hear a gun go off. Harry comes out of the toilets with a baseball bat while wearing a red mini skirt, a black shirt with padding for fake breasts that show off his midsection, red thigh high stockings with black fish net stocking over the red, black panties, a blonde wig with two pony tails, one black and one red, with makeup on and a red and black mask and a black lace necklace with red gemstones, he is also wearing one red ankle high stiletto boot and one black ankle high stiletto boot

Harry meets the others before they split up and take different positions. Each of the boys are wearing different girls clothes and some have weapons. Harry, Seamus and Michael are in one position while Theo, Draco and Justin are in another and Hermione is with the Atrian seven trying to protect them before Harry, Seamus and Michael suddenly appear and Harry says "oi, you fucked up red hawks" The red hawks turn towards them and Drake realises who they are but before he can intervene Hermione grabs him and shakes her head and he hears Harry say telepathically 'we know what we are doing' before Draco, Justin and Theo appear in the other direction. The two groups of three argue with the red hawks before one of them raises his gun to shoot them when Harry steps forward and says "go ahead, shoot me" Red hawk takes aim and is about to shoot with a baseball bat hits the gun before connecting to his head, knocking him out.

Seamus uses the plants in the building to trap some of the red hawks while Michael uses his ice to freeze some of the red hawks in place and freeze their hands so that they can't shoot them. Theo uses his sonic scream to knock down some red hawk people that were charging at him. Justin uses his magic skills to transform some of the red hawk guys he is facing into rats while Draco uses his skills to knock out the red hawks that he is facing.

* * *

After a while the remaining red hawks flee the school but are caught when a back up team of guards arrive at the school. The six boys/girls walks towards Roman and Drake before they grab them, get them to stand up and are about to leave when Emery says "take me with you guys, i know that you saved Nox when my dad accidently shot at him"

"bring me too please" says Julia. The six look at each other before Teri says "you can't just take them"

"but they can" says Hermione.

"can I come too ?" asks Sophia.

"of course, you are Roman's sister" says Harry before Sophie gets up and walks over to them before they disappear from the school and they reappear back at the place where Harry and the others are living. Drake, Roman and Sophia all look around the room when Tonks enters the room and says "we have news from one of our spies at Hogwarts" before she spots Roman, Drake, Sophia and Emery and asks "who are they ?"

"Drake and Roman are two of my mates, Sophia is Roman's sister, Emery is the girl I told you, Sirius, Remus and the others and Julia is Emery's friend and she is also an Atrian fan" replies Harry and Tonks just gets excited which shows when her hair changes which shocks the five before Drake asks "how did you do that ?"

"it's a magical skill" replies Tonks before Harry asks her "what's going on at Hogwarts ?"

"a new teacher who was appointed by the ministry" says Tonks.

"who's the teacher ?" asks Hermione.

"Deloris Jane Umbridge" replies Tonks.

"she was at my trial" says Harry.

"trial ?" asks Roman.

"for underage magic but it was also because the minister doesn't believe that Voldemort is back" replies Harry before he explains about Voldemort and Drake says "I'm going to kill that bastard and whoever placed you with your relatives"

"why ?" asks Julia.

"because I over heard Harry talking about how his uncle was abusive but that Harry had hurt his uncle" says Drake before he says "and if my memory serves Harry was wearing clothes that were a few sizes too big for him"

"true, but everything changed after I met you guys, uncle Vernon had tried to hit m one time and I fought back by accidently lighting him on fire which scared the shit out of him once he realised that I was the one who did it and then I used lightning to strike the dining room table to destroy it" says Harry.

"who placed you with them ?" asks Roman.

"Dumbledore did" replies Harry before he explains what his life was like before meeting Roman and Drake which makes Drake step forward and kiss Harry passionately before he breaks the kiss and Roman kisses Harry before Viktor walks into the room and asks "what's going on ?" Harry breaks the kiss and says "Viktor meet Roman and Drake, the first two mates I met"

"and Viktor's the third ?" asks Emery.

"yea" replies Harry.

"how many do you have ?" asks Julia.

"four" replies Harry before the mirror in the room starts glowing which Sophia spots and asks "why is that mirror glowing ?"

"it's magic" says Draco before they reply to the mirror and they see a man with jet black hair on the mirror who says to Harry "hey pup, we need you back here now, things are happening and Dumbledore has been demanding to know where you are, in fact everyone wants to know where you are"

"including the ministry ?" asks Hermione.

"yea, they want to know where you are too" says the man before Drake asks "you're Sirius Black, right ? Harry's godfather ?"

"yea, who are you all?" asks Sirius.

"I'm Drake" Drake replies

"I'm Roman" Roman replies

"Julia" Julia replies

Sophia" Sophia replies

"Emery" Emery replies.

I recognise two of those names which are the two boys but i don't know who the girls are" says Sirius.

"Julia is Emery's friend" says Justin.

"Sophia is Roman's sister" says Michael.

"and Emery is the girl that Harry met after he had met Roman and Drake in the shed and she gave them a blanket each and fed them" says Seamus. Sirius' face brightens at the girl and says "thank you" before he asks Harry "are you bringing them when you come back ?"

"yea, I'm bringing them with me" says Harry before Fred, George and Cedric enter the room and Cedric asks "are we leaving ?"

"yea, we are" replies Harry before he opens up a portal for them to leave.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians.**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

The group including the three atrians, Julia and Emery all enter the portal before they exit it in a dark home where they see Sirius, Remus and a few others including mad eye moody who glares a little at Drake and Roman before Drake asks him "who are you and why are you glaring at us ?"

"that's mad eye moody, ever since last year he has been very protective of me, he is like an over protective uncle to me" says Harry before rolling his eyes when he hears Moody say something about protecting Harry from being heart broken before he says something about protecting Harry's virtue which makes Harry say "now my virtue doesn't need protecting"

"why's that ?" asks Tonks.

"it has already been taken" says Harry before he asks "don't we need to get to Hogwarts ?" changing the subject.

"yea, pup" replies Sirius before Harry opens up a portal. Harry, Seamus, Michael, Justin, Draco, Theo, Hermione, Fred, George, Cedric, Viktor, Roman, Drake, Julia, Sophia and Emery all enter the portal with Mad Eye, Remus and Tonks following them. The portal leads them to the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds and they all walk towards the castle. They get to the door that leads to the great hall, Harry stands in from of them all before he uses telekinesis to open the doors with a bang making all the students and teachers look at Harry and his group before they walk inside and they keep walking to the head table as Dumbledore stands and he asks "where have you been, Mr Potter ?"

"not your business" replies Drake with a growl before a woman in pink stands us and says "well, the ministry wishes to know where Mr Potter was for an entire month"

"he was with us" replies Roman stepping forward before he says "sorry, i never introduced myself, i'm Roman, the guy who told Dumbledore that where Harry was is not his business is Drake, i'm sure some of you know who we are"

"yea, we do, well me and most of the Slytherins do" says Greg Goyle as he stands up with Vincent, Blaise, Daphne and some other Slytherins.

"so do I and a few Gryffindors" says Neville Longbottom as he stands up with Dean and some Gryffindor students.

"and me and some of the Hufflepuffs" says Susan Bones as she stands up with a few Hufflepuff students.

"and we know who you are too" says Luna in a dreamy voice while standing with a few Ravenclaw boys while Cho Chang scowls which Julia notices and asks her "why are you scowling like that ?"

"because she got rejected by Harry for me" replies Ginerva making Colin snort and say "he didn't reject her for you, he rejected her for someone else"

"how would you know ?" asks Ginerva.

"cause i saw him making out with the one he rejected her for and i know that Harry rejected her for three others too" replies Colin.

"who ?" asks Cho in a demanding way. Harry is about to reply when Dumbledore interrupts by asking him "where were you ?"

"that is not your concern old man" Drake says to him before Harry places a hand on his shoulder and says via the mind link 'it's OK, don't do anything yet, he will get wants coming to him' Drake smiles at Harry before he says via the mind link 'kiss me, Roman and Viktor'

'why ?' asks Roman via the mind link.

'because Dumbledore doesn't want everyone to know that i'm gay' replies Harry via the mind link.

'why's that ?' asks Roman via the mind link.

'he wants me to marry that red haired girl that thinks that i rejected Chang for her' replies Harry via the mind link.

'make the link with Viktor first' says Roman to Harry via the mind link and Harry summons four knives which he hands to Roman, Drake and Viktor while keeping one for himself before they each cut their hands deeply and they unite their hands before they heal their hands magically. Harry then says via the mind link to Viktor 'welcome to the mind link'

'thank you' replies Viktor before Harry tell him the plan and agree to let Roman kiss Harry before Drake does and then Viktor will be the last one for Harry to kiss. They stand there for a bit before Harry says "you want to know who I rejected those two girls for, you are about to find out" before he walks over to Roman and kisses him deeply which Roman deepens even more before they break the kiss and Harry goes over to Drake who grabs him, picks him up, Harry wraps his legs around Drake's waist and they start to make out heavily before they stop and while Harry has his legs wrapped around Drake's waist Harry makes out with Viktor who had walked over to them.

* * *

The display sends shock through out the entire great hall and their are gasps from students, cries from Ginerva and Cho and whispering before Dumbledore stands up and says "Mr Potter unwrap yourself from that boy, he is corrupting you"

"oh, shut the fuck up old cunt" says Harry with a Harley Quinn attitude before he smirks at Seamus, Justin, Michael, Draco and Theo who all smirk back since they know what Harry is thinking with the smirk on his face while the others back away slowly except Roman, Hermione, Drake and Viktor who all stay near him and Harry then asks Dumbledore "what makes it your business who i fucking date ? and where i've been ?"

"i am your magical guardian" replies Dumbledore.

"no you're not" replies Harry before he says loudly "Sirius Black is my magical guardian as well as my godfather" before he look at Snape who nods before he continues by saying "and if Sirius can't do anything then Severus will"

What Harry says send shockwaves throughout the great hall before Dumbledore grabs Harry and pulls him away from Drake, Roman and Viktor, he also has his wand out and is about to spell Harry to sleep when Harry does something he did not predict, he summons a black and red baseball bat, hits him with it before he says "back off, Dumbles" with venom in his voice. Dumbledore stands there in shock before Drake steps forward, places his on Harry's shoulder and glares at Dumbledore and Harry says to Drake "thanks cowboy, i may end up rewarding you later" in a sultry tone that sends blood straight to Drake's groin which he presses against Harry's leg before Harry is ripped away from Drake by Ronald Weasley.

Harry get's out of Ronald's grip, looks at him before his faces changes to an angry one and Harry lunges at Ronald, bites Ronald's left ear before he rips it off completely which shocks everyone in the great hall except Harry's friends and boyfriends. Ronald runs away as Harry spits the ear out of his mouth and laughs as blood runs down his face. Seamus, Draco, Theo, Justin and Michael all look at Harry before Harry asks "what ?"

"memory charms ?" asks Theo before Harry nods at Justin who raises his arms using his magic to make everyone forget about Harry tearing Ronald's ear off.

Their arrival back at Hogwarts was the talk of the school as well as where Harry was before he came back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The next two weeks go by with hassles as a one eared Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley have been trying to break Harry, Roman, Drake and Viktor up but weren't succeeding. One day Harry and Roman are walking down the corridor when a red light flies past Roman's head making Roman and Harry turn around. They see Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley and some other students. Harry smirks at them before he asks "who cast that spell ?"

"i did, Potter" replies Smith with a sneer. Harry just looks at him before he looks at Roman and he looks back at Smith before he waves his hand and using his telekinesis makes Smith fly into a wall hard.

The other students look at Harry with shock before Harry summons his baseball bat and he charges at one of the other students and hit him with it in the jaw, breaking it, Harry then looks at the others and asks "who put this little useless group together ?" No-one answers the question before Harry says to Roman "tell Drake and Viktor to come here, please, my Setiv" Roman looks at Harry with shock before he does what Harry asks. Five minutes later Viktor and Drake arrive with professor McGonagall which makes the attacking students pale. She demands answers and Ronald tries lying but Harry tells her that Ronald, Ginerva and the others fired a spell at Roman while his back was turned which luckily missed.

Professor McGonagall is scolding the students when Umbridge shows up and says "i think Mr Potter is lying to cover up that he attacked them first"

"Harry didn't attack them first, they attacked him" says Roman.

"he is lying, to protect Potter" yells a male student before Harry turns to him and starts yelling at the student before he suddenly slips into Sondiv which Roman somewhat recognises and he hears the word for sever and he also hears the word Iwap. Drake looks at Harry with wide eyes before he covers up his private parts. Professor McGonagall interrupts the tongue lashing Harry is giving the student to ask "what language are you speaking ?"

"it's Sondiv" replies Roman with wide eyes.

"what was he saying ?" Professor McGonagall asks Roman who replies "i don't know, my Sondiv is a little rusty but Drake knows"

"he said that he will sever his penis with a dull, rusty knife before shoving it down his throat if he didn't shut up and stop lying" replies Drake while the other boys in the room except Viktor, Roman, Drake and Harry all cover their private parts. Professor McGonagall stares at Harry in shock before she asks "where did you learn that language and can anyone learn it ?"

"well, i took lesson from Nox and Maia because i asked to learn the language" replies Harry.

"who are Nox and Maia ?" Umbridge asks.

"my parents" replies Roman before Harry, Drake, Viktor, Professor McGonagall and Roman all walk away leaving Umbridge and the students in the corridor. They walk to the Great Hall but they stop when Harry suddenly has a premonition after he touches Drake. He sees a woman who looks old and frail with Atrian markings (markings that told him that she was someone close to one of his mates from the mate in question's description of the woman in question) in a prison that has human guards. Once he comes out of it he looks at Drake and says "if what i saw is correct then i think i found your mother" Drake looks surprised and he says "we have to get her, please and i'm sure she would love to meet you Harry" with a smile. Harry turns to professor McGonagall and says "we need to leave to get Drake's mother"

"now ?" asks McGonagall.

"yea, do you want to come ?" asks Harry before he says "we could go to the sector to see Nox and Maia"

"of course i'll join you, are you going to have Drake's mother and Roman's parents here ?" Professor McGonagall asks Harry who looks at Roman who then says "my father is an important figure in unifying humans and Atrians, i don't think that he will come here just yet but i'm sure Drake's mother would love to come here"

"she is going to be very protective of us all" Drake tells Professor McGonagall who replies with "good" before she says "i just wish that she and you all could meet Harry's mother, she was a wonderful woman, she would love all of you"

"i have a way, i can summon the spirits of the dead but i haven't summoned my parents just yet" Harry tells the transfiguration teacher who looks at Harry with a surprised face and she says "i wish to be there when you do the spell and professor Snape too"

"yes Professor" says Harry with a smile. Harry then says "we are going now, i just need to open a portal" McGonagall nods and that's what Harry does and they all enter the portal and it closes just before Umbridge enters the corridor with the youngest Weasleys.

* * *

They exit the portal and look around the room until they see the old and frail woman in a corner. Harry and Viktor walks over to the woman and Harry says "come on Sayora, we are getting you out of here" before he says to Viktor "we need to get her in a pool of water"

"why ?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"it's a long explanation" replies Harry before they lead the woman out of the cell after they knock out the guards guarding the cell. They take her to a pool where they submerge her and when she surfaces she looks younger, Professor McGonagall looks at her with shock and says "oh Merlin, that's amazing"

"yea i know" replies Harry before Sayora looks at him and asks "who are you ?"

"i'm Harry Potter" replies Harry before she looks at Viktor who says "Viktor Krum"

"and i am professor Minerva McGonagall" says Professor McGonagall when Sayora looks at her. She then sees Roman and her son who she runs to and hugs before she smiles, takes a step back and looks at how much Drake had grown before she hugs him again. Harry hears a noise and some voices with his enhanced hearing before Harry says "we need to leave, now"

"are you sure ?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"i can hear them coming this way" says Harry before he waves his hand to open the portal which shocks Sayora and Harry says "the portal will lead into the sector, into the pod of Nox and Maia"

"are you sure ?" asks Roman.

"do you doubt me, Setiv ?" Harry asks Roman shocking Sayora and Roman replies "i would never doubt you" before Harry says "i'm going to transform into my Harley Quinn outfit"

"do it" says Drake before Harry stands in front of the group and suddenly his outfit changes. It changes into wearing a red mini skirt, a black shirt with padding for fake breasts that show off his midsection, red thigh high stockings with black fish net stocking over the red, black panties, a blonde wig with two pony tails, one black and one red, with makeup on and a red and black mask and a black lace necklace with red gemstones, he is also wearing one red ankle high stiletto boot and one black ankle high stiletto boot with a black and red baseball bat and a mallet in the same colours and he just stands in front of the group as the guards storm into the room with their guns aimed at them and they yell "freeze, put your hands up"

Harry just smirks before Drake says "Harley, i think they want us to put our hands up"

"not gonna happen" says Harley/Harry before he says "enter the portal" which they do just as the men start firing there guns. The bullets hit the force field that Harry had risen and after the others had entered the portal Harry goes through it before closing it which shocks Nox and Maia before they see Sayora. They run and hug her before they asked what happened to her, Sayora explains what happened including what happened on arrival day which pisses Harry off until Drake says "if we didn't crash here, then we would never have met you or any of the others"

"true" says Harry still in his outfit which Maia sees and she starts scolding Harry in Sondiv who flinches a little before he says "it's just an outfit"

"one that could get you hurt, Mr Potter" says professor McGonagall before she says "i do not want to see you wearing that outfit at school or i will take points off your house and send you to detention with Filch for the rest of the year"

"yes professor" says Harry before he changes back into his other clothes. Professor McGonagall then says "i'm sure that Roman, Drake and Viktor do not like the outfit, i'm pretty sure your mother would not like it"

"i do not like it" says Viktor before he says to Harry "the outfit"

"i find it sexy" says Drake which gets a look from his mother before Roman says "i think that he would look better in a full length black and red dress, not a red mini skirt with a black top" before he turns to Harry and says "and you can still look like Harley Quinn"

"that is true" says Harry before he changes the subject and asks Nox and Maia "i was wondering if you wanted to join me, your son, Drake, Sophia, Sayora and the others and come to my world ?"

"i would love to" replies Maia before she turns to Nox and says "what about you ?"

"i still have lots of work to do" says Nox.

"we can take Maia with us now and then come back for you, if you want" Harry says to Nox who nods and says "yes, i would love that but what do I tell the elders ?"

"tell them that your son and the son of Sayora are two of the four mates of the Angelic Neksune" replies Harry before he lowers his glamours which shocks Sayora, Nox and Maia. Maia just walks up to Harry and hugs him while being careful of the wings before Drake explains to his mother why Maia is hugging Harry and she just stands there until Maia lets go of Harry, approaches Harry before she says "thank you for freeing me and for protecting my son"

"he protected me that day, when the men came into the shed Roman and Drake looked at each other before they stood in front of Emery and I to protect us from the men" Harry tells her before Professor McGonagall says to Harry "Lily would love these two if they had protected you"

"they did, I think they were scared that Emery and I would die from the men" says Harry as Roman nods. Professor McGonagall then says "we better get going, Professor Dumbledore will want to know where you've been Mr Potter"

"yea, well, Dumbledore can suck my-" the last word is muffled when Roman covers Harry's mouth with his hand before he looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow and he says "Dumbledore is going nowhere near that body part"

"agreed" says Drake. Roman releases Harry before Harry opens a portal to Hogwarts. They all except Nox enter the portal to Hogwarts. The group exit the portal and the portal closes before Harry says "welcome to Hogwarts" with a smile. Sayora and Maia look around the castle from where they stand before Drake says "we stay in the Slytherin common room"

"Slytherin ?" asks Maia.

"it's one of the four houses here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" says Professor McGonagall before she says "each house has a head of house who is in charge of the house and the students in their house, i am in charge of one of the houses"

"which house are you in charge of ?" Maia asks McGonagall.

"Gryffindor, which was the house that Harry's parents were both in but Harry is in Slytherin, professor Snape is in charge of Slytherin" says professor McGonagall.

"is he a nice man ?" asks Sayora feeling protective of Harry.

"he is strict but he cares, he used to be friends with Harry's mother" McGonagall tells Drake's mother who nods before they all walk to the Slytherin common room. As they walk they talk more until they stop to find a group of adults and a group of students in their way.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Who do you think the group of adults are ? or who the group of students ?**

 **OK, Next chapter will have Vampire Diaries starting in this story.**

 **Harry's fourth and final mate is from the Vampire Diaries**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians.**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

Harry looks at the group of students before he looks at the group of adult all of which have their wands out and Harry asks "what's wrong ?"

"who are these woman with you Harry ?" asks Mrs Weasley while she stands next to Dumbledore.

"Roman and Drake's mothers" replies Harry before Mrs Weasley says "come over here, Harry dear"

"why ?" asks professor McGonagall.

"we don't know these women, they could be dangerous, you know better than to let strangers near Harry" Mrs Weasley says to professor McGonagall before she says to Harry "hurry over here, dear"

"why ?, you're not his mother" says Roman as he walks up next to Harry before he takes Harry's hand.

"Harry dear, don't listen to them, they are trying to turn you dark, they are just using you" Mrs Weasley says to Harry.

"using me for what ?" asks Harry.

"sex, your fame and your money" says Ginerva stepping in front her mother before she says "I love you Harry, i would never use you, they only want sex from you"

"but we haven't had sex yet" says Harry. Maia and Sayora sigh in relief at the revelation.

"good, that means that you are still a virgin" says Dumbledore in relief as Mrs Weasley sighs in relief before Harry starts chuckling as well as Roman and Drake before Seamus, Theo, Michael, Draco, Hermione and Justin just burst in laughter while Emery, Julia and Sophia just look at them after they had joined the crowd. After five minutes of laughter Dumbledore has silenced them and asks "why are you laughing ?"

"who says that i'm a virgin ?" asks Harry with an evil grin.

"you're not a virgin ?" Ginerva asks Harry.

"nope" replies Harry.

"when did you loose your virginity ?" Maia asks Harry.

"last year, during the quidditch world cup" Harry reveals before Dumbledore asks "who stole it ? were you taken advantage of ?"

"it wasn't stolen, i gave it to him and he was a virgin at the time too" says Harry before he says "how dare you say that he took advantage of me ?"

"he probably wanted the attention of the fact that he took the-boy-who-lived's virginity" says one ear Ronald.

"he is quite famous himself" says Harry before he looks at Viktor who smirks before Dumbledore and the other adults suddenly fire stunning spells at Viktor and the others.

* * *

In the town of Mystic falls the original hybrid is walking through the town of Mystic Falls when he suddenly smells a scent that catches his interest and he follows it to an empty house. He tries to enter the house but he realises that the owner is still alive and will be coming back to town. He turns around and walks away.

He continues to walk through the town before he bumps into a teenage boy of whom smells like the scent he had just followed as well as the scent of the Petrova doppelganger and the boy upon seeing the original gets slightly scared and backs away a bit before the original hybrid grabs the teenage boy and he says "come with me, boy" he drags the boy to the house he had found before he asks "who lived here ?"

"Harry did with some others" replies the boy with a nervous look.

"who is this Harry ?" asks the original hybrid kindly.

"can you let me go and i'll tell you everything you want to know but you have to tell me why you want to know about him" replies the boy.

"i noticed his scent and i don't know how to explain it" the original hybrid tells the boy.

"well, Harry stayed here with his friends for a little while, when he was learning magic from Bonnie's grandmother, he has raven black hair with emerald green eyes and he is powerful too"

"he is a witch ?" asks the original hybrid.

"he is a wiccan witch plus he is a wizard, he has a wand and everything" the boy tells the original hybrid before he says "he helped me figure out that i'm gay and helped me deal with the death of my parents"

"how did he help you with your sexuality ?" asks the original hybrid.

"he took my virginity" the boy tells the original hybrid who growls in a possessive way that makes the boy chuckle before he says "Harry has destined mates, he has four of them, i don't know if you are one of them, i do kind of hope that you are, you're not as scary as my sister or should i say my cousin says, by the way she hates Harry, i don't know why"

"maybe because he took your virginity ?" asks the original hybrid.

"i doubt that, i think it's because he didn't act like she made the sun rise or whatever" replies the boy.

* * *

In Roman and Drake's reality Nox is sitting in his pod when commander Whitehill enters the pod with his guards who he orders to guard the door before he turns to Nox and asks "do you know where my daughter, your son and a few other students from Marshall high are ?"

"yes" replies Nox before he says "you won't believe what i am about to tell you"

"tell me" says Whitehill.

let me ask, do you remember the boy with cat ears, fox tails and white angelic wings ?" asks Nox.

"yes, i remember him, the other Atrian Drake stood in front of him just like Roman stood in front of my daughter, why ?" replies Whitehill.

"because my son, your daughter, Drake and the other Marshall high students are with him, in a different reality where Atrians never landed on earth" replies Nox shocking the commander before he says "my son and Drake are two of his mates, his soul mates"

"soul mates ?, how many does the boy have ?" asks the commander.

"four" replies Nox before he says "he is an angelic Neksune by the way, he is one part Neko, one part Kitsune and one part angel"

"that's impossible" says the commander.

"it is and your men are lucky that he had just gone through the transformation or else you and your men would have been hurt badly by him" Nox tells the commander.

"why ?" asks the commander.

"the Neko in him would have seen you as a threat to his mates as would have the angel and the Kitsune in him and would have dealt with you" Nox tells the commander who sits down in shock before he asks "why did he take Emery with him ?"

"she wanted to go with him, she remembers him and he remembered her, she helped him and my son and Drake" Nox replies before he says "i can get in contact with him if you wish, he can come and get you to see your daughter"

"i would like that" says the commander before Nox gets up, walks away for a bit before he comes back with a phone and says "Harry, that's his name, gave me this to contact him just in case i wanted to join him in his reality with Maia, Roman, Drake, Sayora and the others" before he dials a number and Harry picks up and says "hey, Nox, now is not a good time" as he hears crashing in the background before the phone beeps and Harry answers that call too and Nox hears a young male voice says "hey, Harry, it's Jeremy"

"hey Jer, now is not a good time" replies Harry.

"what's going on ?" Nox asks Harry which surprises the boy named Jeremy who asks "who was that ?"

"i am Nox, the father of Roman" replies Nox.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert, I'm one of Harry's friends" says Jeremy before he says to Harry "i have someone here who wants to meet you Harry and he is a hunk with an accent"

"why ?" asks Harry.

"he found your scent to be interesting, he liked it" replies Jeremy before they hear what sounds like an explosion before they hear Harry says "i need to hang up, my force field is going to break if i don't concentrate"

"well, whenever you can Emery's father wants to see Emery and stay safe Harry" Nox tells Harry before they hear Harry yell in Sondiv at someone before he says to Nox "we'll be there soon, then we are going to where Jeremy is" They hear spells being cast at Harry and the others and they hear someone yell "i will destroy them if they harm him"

"destroy who ?" asks Nox which confuses commander Whitehill while Harry explains his situation before he says "i'll see you soon Nox" before he hangs up. Nox looks at commander Whitehill and says "it sounded like Harry was in trouble, i hope that he is ok"

Twenty minutes later a portal suddenly opens.

* * *

As soon as the stunners fly towards them all Harry raises a force field and Dumbledore says "he has corrupted you and turned you dark, i'm afraid that you and your friends will be taken into custody"

"fuck you" says Harry as he protects them all after ten minutes of spells being thrown at them, which all hit his force field, his phone rings. Harry answers it and they have a conversation as Harry holds the force field up and after he hangs up he concentrates to keep the force field up before he waves his hand behind him to open a portal and the others all enter it while Harry, Roman, Drake and Viktor stay behind until everyone of Harry's friends have gone through the portal before Harry, Drake, Roman and Viktor all run to the portal which closes as soon as they go through it leaving Dumbledore and the others behind.

* * *

After the portal had closed on the Potter boy and his friends, Dumbledore and the others all look shocked before the students all clamour to ask questions before Dumbledore says "i regret to inform you that Harry Potter has turned into a dark wizard, he has turned dark"

The students all clamour to ask question and Dumbledore raises his hand to silence them again before he says "if you see him, stay away from him and report him to me and i will deal with him, he is dangerous"

"how dangerous ?" asks Colin Creevey.

"extremely dangerous, if we weren't here, he could have destroyed the castle and buried all of the students under the rubble" Dumbledore tells the students. Some believe him while some do not. Dumbledore keeps on with his speech that Harry Potter is not to be trusted and his abandoned the wizarding world and has probably lied about Voldemort returning to place blame elsewhere while people disappeared. What he doesn't know is, a spy for Voldemort and a spy for Harry are listening in on the speech.

* * *

The portal opens up in Nox's pod and everyone who had entered it at Hogwarts is exiting it right in front of commander Whitehill who sees his daughter before he runs and hugs her. Drake, Roman, Viktor and Harry all exit the portal before it closes and Harry explains what happened to Nox and commander Whitehill and he says "i'm going to be staying in my reality, in a town called Mystic Falls"

"ok" says commander Whitehill before he asks "who will be your adult supervision ?"

"i will" replies professor McGonagall who is straitening out her robes before she says "i will keep Mr Potter and the others all out of trouble"

"we don't get in trouble" says Harry while Theo, Draco, Justin, Michael and Seamus all laugh before Draco says "oh no, we don't get in trouble, so facing a troll is not trouble"

"we did face a troll" says Hermione in a matter of fact kind of way with her arms crossed before she lists all the things that Harry and the others had done without going into details which shocks commander Whitehill, Nox, Maia and Sayora. After they talk for a bit Harry opens a portal to Mystic Falls which Harry, Drake, Roman, Viktor, professor McGonagall, Hermione, Theo, Draco, Seamus, Michael, Justin, Cedric, Terence, Fred, George, Marcus, Emery, Julia, Sophia, Maia, Sayora and Fleur all enter. Fleur is fusing over Harry a bit, much to the amusement of the others.

Jeremy and the original hybrid had left the house by the time that Harry and the others had all exited the portal to the house. The original hybrid takes Jeremy home where Jeremy tells him that Harry will be returning to Mystic Falls soon before the original hybrid leaves and Jeremy enters his house before he goes up the stairs and enters his room where his best friend Anna is looking worried before she asks "what did he do to you ?"

"nothing, we just talked, he caught Harry's scent and found it to be intriguing or something like that" Jeremy tells her before he says "Harry is returning to Mystic Falls, you should tell your mom and he will want to see Kathrine too"

"what about ?"

"i don't think that he will want to upset Harry and will give up on his vengeance" Jeremy tell Anna before he says "you should also tell your mom that the original hybrid might be Harry's fourth and final mate" shocking Anna whose jaw just drops before he says "the original hybrid is hot though and his accent much me want to jizz my pants"

"i know, his accent is hot" says Anna and they talk for a bit until Elena enters the room and once she sees Anna scowls and asks "what are you doing here ?"

"she is here to see me" Jeremy tells her and Elena just scoff before she glares at Anna and mutters "at least that boy isn't here" which Jeremy and Anna hear but don't say anything about his return and the possibility that the original hybrid is his fourth and final mate.

* * *

The group exit the portal and Harry says "welcome to my home and welcome to Mystic Falls" before he waves his hands and the lights all turn on and what seems to be a normal room is really a large and beautiful ballroom. They follow Harry and each get their own rooms before Harry tells them that they need to blend in and that means going to high school. Professor McGonagall tells Harry that she will help them to enrol before she asks "do you want me to tell professor Snape that you are here ?"

"not yet" replies Harry before they all split up and head into their rooms to relax. The rooms are fully furnished with everything that they may need. The belongings are in there rooms too after Harry had gotten Dobby and Winky to fetch them for him.

* * *

A week pasts by and no-one knows that Harry had returned to Mystic Falls that is until Harry, Drake, Roman, Viktor, Seamus, Michael, Justin, Hermione, Draco, Sophia, Emery, Julia, Maia, Sayora, Cedric and Terence all enter the Mystic Grill where they are spotted by Jeremy Gilbert, Anna and Pearl who all watch him as he gets a table for himself and his group of friends. After they had gotten one Jeremy, Anna and Pearl all walk over to them and as soon as Harry sees them he gets up and hugs them before he introduces them to his friends. Pearl, Maia and Sayora get along beautifully as they discuss Harry and his friends and their ability to get into trouble.

They all chat for a bit until a man with dirty blonde hair walks over to them and says to Jeremy "hello, little Gilbert"

"hey man" says Jeremy before he says "Harry has returned"

"i had noticed that the beautiful scent was back" comments the original hybrid catching Harry attention and he says "i'm Harry and if you and I are going to date, we need to come up with some conditions"

"like what, love ?" asks the original hybrid.

"condition one, you abandon your need for revenge against Katherine" says Harry.

"done" says the original hybrid.

"you not use me for any of your plans, that you do not harm any of my friends or family or their families" says Harry. The original hybrid nods before he asks "what if they try harming me ?"

"who would do that ?" asks Drake.

"Elena" replies Jeremy before a blonde waiter comes by and asks "what can I get you all ?" before he sees who he is serving and says "oh my god, Harry, what are you doing back ?" before he hugs Harry before he hears a possessive growl from the original hybrid and Matt (the blonde waiter) asks "why is he growling like that ?"

"he is my fourth and final mate and he sees you as a threat to his claim" Harry tells Matt who laughs and says "Harry is a bit young for me, plus he isn't my type even if i am bisexual"

Matt gets their orders and he leaves before he comes back and says "Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler have just entered the Grill" nodding at where the mentioned people are and Harry says "fuck me" in an angry way which Drake says to "gladly" as his hands wander into Harry's pants which doesn't bother the original hybrid at all, he even introduces him to Drake and the others before he sits down and he listens to Sayora, Maia and Pearl talk before he sees Katherine walk over to the table and she asks Klaus "is what Harry texted true ?"

"yes, Katerina, you are free and i am sorry for hunting you" says Klaus before Kathrine sits with the other ladies to chat to them. Five minutes later Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler approach the table and Elena says to Harry "i knew you were trouble, you are sitting with someone who wanted to kill me"

"i needed you to break the curse" Klaus says to Elena who scoffs and is about to say something when Harry says to Klaus "you need to do something with us four before we can really start"

"what ?" asks Klaus.

"give me your hand" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Klaus.

"we need to cut our hands to unify our blood" says Harry making Bonnie gasp as she knows what this means since Harry had told her about Drake and Roman. Klaus hands Harry his hand which Harry cuts before he cuts his hand, Drake's hand, Roman's hand and Viktor's hand and they all join their hands making a bright, blinding light appear which is not seen by anyone else in the Mystic Grill and when the light disappears Harry, Drake, Roman, Viktor and Klaus all have scars that are shaped like something.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I am trying to figure out what each of their scars should look like.**

 **Next chapter will have them having their first day at school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians.**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

A week later Harry, Drake, Roman, Seamus, Julia, Emery, Hermione, Sophia, Michael, Justin, Draco and Theo are heading to high school. When they arrive at the school everyone except Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie are inside the building and Jeremy runs up to Harry and asks "how has your week been since i saw you ?"

"it's been interesting" replies Harry as they all enter the school. The go to the main office and get their schedules and everything before they head to their first class.

As soon as it's time for lunch, Harry and the others all rush to the cafeteria where they sit at a table together and hope that they don't get disturbed but they are approached by a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit who looks at Harry and asks "you Harry ?"

"yes" replies Harry and the girl bounces a bit before she says "i'm Rebekah Mikaelson"

"Klaus' sister ?" asks Roman raising his eyebrow.

"yea, that's me" she replies before Harry smiles and he asks Klaus via the mind link 'did you send your sister to keep an eye on us ?'

'well, she wanted to meet you and i thought that Elena might try something against you with the Bennett witch' Klaus replies as Harry motions Rebekah to sit down which she does.

'Bonnie won't do anything against me, i'm family' Harry tell Klaus who says via the mind link 'i didn't know that'

'it's a secret' says Harry before he says 'we're going to eat lunch now'

'have fun' replies Klaus before Harry joins the conversation that is happening at the table before Jeremy, Tyler and Matt come over to the table to sit with them.

After school Harry is at home with his friends when he hears the doorbell. He answers the door and he sees Klaus standing there with a bouquet of red roses and white lilies and Harry says "i love white lilies, they remind my of my mother"

"i bet she was an amazing woman" Klaus says as he hands the bouquet to Harry who takes it, he then invites Klaus inside and he takes Klaus into the living room where Sayora, Maia and professor McGonagall who all look at Klaus as he enters the room and Harry asks to them while showing the bouquet "look at what Klaus got me"

"those are beautiful" Maia says to Harry.

"white lilies, those are very nice" says a familiar male voice from the doorway. Harry turns and says "Severus" before he asks "what are you doing here ?"

"to check up on you and Dumbledore has decided to tell everyone that you have gone dark, i thought you might also like to know that Ginerva Weasley has told everyone that you had broken her heart by leaving her pregnant and that those boys had made you in love with them by giving you a powerful love potion while Dumbledore has been trying to gain access to your vaults to give to her, her brother Ronald and her mother Molly" Severus tells Harry and Harry gets mad but before he can rant about Dumbledore and Ginerva, Klaus places his hand on Harry shoulder making Harry calm down before Harry says "i am soo going to curse that red haired slut and people won't believe that i got Ginerva pregnant because i hadn't been at Hogwarts and she wasn't staying at Sirius' house this summer while I was there"

"with what curse ?" asks Klaus.

"i have an idea" says Harry with an evil grin before he yells "Seamus, i have a little mission for you" Seamus comes downstairs and he asks "what's the mission ?"

"i need you to fetch some things for me" replies Harry.

"what do you want me to fetch ?" asks Seamus.

"i need some of Ginerva's hair, a picture of her and some of her blood" says Harry.

"i'll get what you need" says Seamus before Harry opens a portal, Seamus goes through it and about thirty minutes later Seamus comes back with the items and Harry says "i wrote a curse while you were gone"

"what will the curse do ?" asks Klaus.

"it will transform her" replies Harry before he walks to the caldron and he add the ingredients he needs for the spell before he adds the blood and the hair before he takes the picture, lights it on fire and chants

 _*"By night one way, by day another._

 _This shall be the norm until you find true love's first kiss and then take love's true form"*_

He chants the spell as the photo burns and the image of Ginerva changes from normal girl to a hideous monster before the photo it self is burnt to ashes completing the curse and he says "the curse is done" before he says to Seamus "tell Neville to keep an eye on everything that happens in Gryffindor for me and to tell me what Ginerva does about the curse"

"don't you think that was a little cruel ?" asks Maia.

"no, she has been trying to make me fall in love with her since she started at Hogwarts" replies Harry before he adds "including trying to feed me love potions which luckily never had a an affect on me because of my creature side"

"creature side ?" asks Klaus. Harry lowers his glamours to reveal his ears, tails and wings plus the claws and eyes which all shock Klaus before Klaus walks over to Harry, grabs him and kisses him with passion on the lips. Klaus breaks the kiss after a bit after Sayora clears her throat before professor McGonagall says "since professor Snape is here, why don't you do the spell that we talked about"

"good idea, professor" replies Harry before he gets the items he needs for the spell and after he had done that Harry chant

 _*"Hear these words,_

 _Hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side,_

 _Come to me,_

 _I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide"*_

Suddenly a flurry of white and blue lights appear and a man and a woman appear making Severus widen his eye as the woman and man step out of the circle made of candles and Severus says "Lily"

"hey Sev" she replies while her husband glares at him before being nudged by Lily and glared at and the man says "hello, Snape" Snape turns to Harry and asks "how is this possible ?"

"wiccan magic, Harry is from the Warren line of witches, he has more powers than any of the witches from the Warren line plus he is a Bennett witch" replies Lily.

"i knew a witch from the Bennett line named Ayana" says Klaus speaking up for the first time since Harry summoned his parents.

"yes and if Harry is turned into a vampire, he will not loose his magic but it will magnify" Lily tells them all before another flurry of white and blue lights appear and another woman appears and Klaus gasps before the woman says "i am Ayana, your ancestor"

"it is an honour to meet you" Harry says to Ayana before she turns to Klaus and says "i have something to tell you"

"yes, Ayana" replies Klaus as he steps forward and Ayana says "the body of your youngest brother, Henrik, has been preserved and has been hidden in some secret caves below the town"

"why are you telling me this ?" Klaus asks Ayana.

"because he can raise your brother from the grave" Ayana tell Klaus while pointing at Harry when she says "he" Klaus looks at Harry who then says "i can try"

"you can do it" Ayana tells Harry who nods. Lily then says to Harry "you can raise the dead and you can summon Henrik's body from the cave, only you can summon Henrik's body"

"how ?" asks Harry.

"a summoning spell" replies Lily while Severus and James talk to professor McGonagall except Maia and Sayora who are listening to Harry's conversation with his mother and his ancestor. Drake, Roman and Viktor enter the room just as Harry is preparing to summon Henrik's body. As soon as he had set up he chants the spell, suddenly the body of Henrik appears before Harry walks over to Henrik's body, places his hands over Henrik's body and uses his power of resurrection to raise Henrik from the dead which he does after five minutes and he collapses into Viktor's arms while Klaus hugs his little brother. After Klaus is done hugging Henrik and apologising he sees Harry and he rushes over to him before he asks Lily "what happened to him ?" with a slight growl.

"he will be fine" says Lily just as Harry wakes up and he walks over to Henrik and asks "are you OK ?"

"yes, i am fine" replies Henrik before Klaus says "once father is gone, i will unite the family"

"how will we destroy him ?" asks Roman as he sits down.

"i have an idea" says Harry before they start planning until the have a plan complete.

* * *

The next day while Harry is at school he gets a message from Klaus with a bouquet of red and white roses and the message says -My dear Harry, Roman and Drake.

I, Niklaus Mikaelson wish to ask you to accompany me for the evening for dinner at a restaurant at 7:30 tonight.

I shall pick you up at 4:30 in the afternoon to head to the rock climbing for an hour and then we can go to the movies.

Niklaus Mikaelson

The Original Hybrid-

'i would love to join you for dinner tonight as well as the rock climbing and the movie' says Harry to Klaus via the mind link before he asks 'what do we need to wear ?'

'wear something that you would wear to a restaurant but first you will wear something that you would wear to a fun zone as well' Klaus tells Harry who smiles which Drake sees and he asks "what are you smiling about ?"

"Klaus has asked us on a date, for tonight" Harry replies with a smile as he hands Drake the invitation.

"wicked" replies Drake just as Roman sits down and Drake hands Roman the invitation making Roman smile and he nods.

'we would love to join you for dinner tonight' Roman and Drake say to Klaus via the mind link.

'Viktor will also join us for dinner' Klaus tells Harry, Roman and Drake via the mind link.

'awesome' Harry, Drake and Roman say to Klaus via the mind, each with a smile while they sit in the classroom. Jeremy sits next to them and asks "what's gotten you three smiling ?"

"we have a date with Viktor and Klaus tonight" replies Harry.

"seriously ?" asks Anna as she sits next to Jeremy who smiles when he sees Justin walk into the classroom.

* * *

After school Harry, Roman, Drake, Seamus, Justin, Michael, Draco, Theo, Julia, Emery, Hermione and Sophia are in Harry's room gossiping until Harry announces that Klaus had asked him, Drake, Roman and Viktor on a date and that Klaus is picking them all up at 4:30 this afternoon.

It's 4:30 when they hear the doorbell ring. They hear Sayora answer the door and she takes Klaus into the living room where he is told to wait for Viktor, Roman, Drake and Harry there. Ten minutes later Harry, Roman, Drake and Viktor come downstairs in their gym clothes for rock climbing as well as some clothes for the movies and the restaurant.

Five minutes later they leave the house and they get into Klaus' car before they head to the fun zone where they will be rock climbing and things of the like. They enter the building and Harry says "this is going to be fun" before he rushes over to the rock climbing area and he says to Klaus "i want to try this first"

Someone walks over to them and he asks "do you have a session booked ?"

"yes, it is under Mikaelson" replies Klaus.

"is this your first time here ?" the guy asks Klaus.

"this is our first time doing anything like this" replies Roman.

"really, well i hope you enjoy yourself" says the guy before he hands them their passes and they five of them go to get their harnesses. The five of them head to the rock climbing area and Harry goes first and he climbs to the top to the rocking climbing wall and Roman and Drake meet him at the top of the wall and Harry kisses Drake and Roman once they both reach the top before Klaus climbs to the top and he kisses Harry who blushes and smiles before Harry, Roman, Drake and Klaus climb back down before Viktor climbs to the top of the rock climbing wall.

The date continues at the fun zone until it's time for them to leave, they change into some other clothes after they have a shower in the changing room at the fun zone (separate changing rooms obviously) to get out of their sweaty clothes before they leave the fun zone and they drive to the cinemas to watch the movie Batman: Assault on Arkham which they all enjoy since Harry had chosen the movie to watch. After the movie they yet again change their clothes before they head to the restaurant where they have dinner. Harry ends up eating tuna sushi with a salad and some sweet and sour chicken. Harry has orange juice to drink with his dinner.

Drake and Roman both get some rice with some chicken. Drake and Roman both have some water to drink with their dinners.

Viktor gets a lamb chop with a salad. Viktor gets some vodka to drink with his dinner

Klaus gets some pork chops with a salad. Klaus gets some red wine to drink with his dinner.

During the meal they talked about the movie that they had seen and after they had finished their dinner they got some dessert to eat. After they had finished eating they talk more before they drove back to Harry's house so that Harry, Roman, Drake and Viktor could go to sleep. They don't know that they were spotted by someone close to Elena Gilbert.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians.**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **WARNING: SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. P.S. I'm not good at smut so please don't flame me or anything :)**

* * *

The next day Harry, Drake and Roman are sitting in class with the girls telling them about the date with Viktor and Klaus, making the girls shriek with excitement as the boys give them all details on what happened before class starts. Alaric walks into the classroom to start the class, Harry and the others all listen to Alaric teach. After class as the students are leaving Alaric says "Harry, Drake, Roman, can you stay behind for a moment ?"

The three boys all nod and they sit at their desks, waiting for all the students to leave. Two minutes later the three boys are alone with Alaric who says "thank you for staying behind"

"no problem" replies Harry.

"well, what I want to talk to you about doesn't have anything to do with school" Alaric tells the three boys who stand up from their desks before Drake asks "then what are we here then ?"

"Jenna and I saw you three boy with a man as well as Klaus Mikaelson" says Alaric.

"yea, we were on a date" says Roman.

"a date ?" asks Alaric with shock before he asks "you do know what he has done to Elena ?"

"yea, but why should I care about someone who has hated me since she first saw me ?" Harry asks Alaric who looks shocked and he asks "how do you know that she hates you ?"

"she sneers at me whenever she sees me and I can hear her when she talks about me" says Harry while he crosses his arms before he says "i know that Klaus has done some bad stuff but so have I, she was jealous when I started hanging out with Bonnie, when in reality i was learning magic"

"you're a witch ?" asks Alaric.

"i am more than just a witch, Elena also didn't like that I was hanging out with Jeremy either" Harry says to Alaric who says "just be careful"

"we will" says Harry, Drake and Roman in unison before Alaric dismisses them and they walk out of the classroom. They walk to lunch and sit with Rebekah, Henrik, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Hermione, Seamus, Michael, Justin, Draco and Theo and they talk until Elena walks up to their table and she asks Harry "what the hell are you doing here ?"

"we are at school" says Harry in a manner of fact kind of way while raising an eyebrow.

"i meant what are doing in Mystic Falls ?" asks Elena.

"and how is it your business ?" Harry asks Elena. Elena just smiles before she walks off while Harry just sneers at the girl. After Elena had walked away Bonnie and Caroline joins them at Harry's table to talk and Harry tells them both about his, Drake's, Roman's and Viktor's date last night and the two girls just widen their eyes as the three boys tell them about the date in detail before Rebekah says "oh, i forgot something" before she gets up and runs towards her locker. When she comes back she has four pieces of papers with her each had been rolled up before she hands them to each of the boys. They each unroll theirs and they see a drawing of themselves done by Klaus.

Harry is drawn in his Angelic Neksune form in great detail and it's coloured which shocks Harry and he just smiles before he shows the girls the drawing and the girls coo before Bonnie says "Klaus better treat you right or else i'll kill him"

"i think that he will treat me right" says Harry. Drake and Roman are drawn in great detail including their Atrian markings glowing blue making the two Atrian boys tear up before he shows Harry and the others the drawing and Harry gasps before he smiles. Rebekah says to them "give Viktor his drawing when you go home"

"we will" says Drake while he looks at his drawing. Suddenly Draco's, Seamus', Justin's and Michael's journals start glowing and they each open their journals and Michael says "Terry says there is trouble at Hogwarts"

"what's wrong ?" Rebekah asks Michael.

"Umbridge has taken over Hogwarts and Dumbledore has decided to head to search for Harry" replies Seamus.

"fuck, have they started searching America ?" asks Harry.

"no, they believe that you are still in the UK, they think that you are either in muggle Britain or somewhere hidden in the wizarding world" replies Seamus.

"what about the curse that I placed on Ginerva ?" Harry asks Seamus.

"Neville told me that she transformed in the great hall in front of everyone at sunset, everyone was shocked" Seamus tells Harry who grins with an evil grin.

"what has Umbridge done since we all left Hogwarts ?" Harry asks Michael.

"she has been using blood quills in her detentions to punish students even the first years and she has decided to place dementors at Hogwarts too, she has complete control over them" replies Michael.

"we have to deal with Umbridge before we deal with Dumbledore" Harry says to the other Hogwarts Students who all nod before he says to the others at the table "she has gone to far, using blood quills is illegal especially using them on students and Dementors are vicious creatures without mercy" the others all looked shocked before Theo says "Blaise will meet us in the Slytherin common room if we decide to go back to Hogwarts"

"yea, we will leave after school" says Harry.

"leave for where ?" asks Rebekah.

"we are going back to Hogwarts" says Harry before he says "but we will be disguised in our villain outfits"

"i want to join you, when you go" Jeremy says to Harry with a i-won't-take-no-for-an-answer look.

"me too" says Henrik with excitement

"i'll come too" says Rebekah looking straight at Harry.

"and me" says Bonnie with determination.

"ok but you will need to be disguised" Harry tells them and they all nod.

"ok but as what ?" asks Jeremy.

"we chose villains from the DC comics" says Harry. They talk more before they return to class. After they finish school Harry, Roman, Drake, Seamus, Justin, Michael, Draco, Theo, Rebekah, Jeremy, Henrik, Bonnie, Caroline and Hermione all meet up at Harry's house where they all change into their disguises. Harry is dressed in his Harley Quinn outfit. Seamus is in his Poison Ivy outfit. Theo is in his Silver Banshee outfit. Michael is in his Killer Frost outfit. Draco is in his Chersire outfit. Justin is in his Enchantress outfit. While the others all disguise themselves to hide their identities.

Harry opens a portal to Hogwarts and they all enter it to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

The group exit the portal in the Slytherin common room while in their disguises. Blaise, Greg Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass all meet them as the portal closes and Greg says to Draco, Seamus, Theo, Harry, Michael and Justin before the others all introduce themselves before Harry says "let's get the toad before she does more damage"

"you're right" says Greg before he tells them what he knows about what's been going on at Hogwarts. The group leave the Slytherin common room without Greg, Daphne, Pansy and Blaise and they walk towards Umbridge's office. Once they get to her classroom, which is connected with her office, Harry tells Rebekah, Drake, Roman, Bonnie, Jeremy and Henrik to stay outside as the six boys/girls enter the classroom. As soon as they enter her office Umbridge looks up and she widens her eyes before she asks "who are you ?"

"I'm Harley Quinn" replies Harry/Harley.

"I'm Poison Ivy" replies Seamus/Poison Ivy.

"I'm Killer Frost" replies Michael/Killer Frost.

"I'm Enchantress" replies Justin/Enchantress.

"I'm Chersire" replies Draco/Chersire.

"I'm Silver Banshee" replies Theo/Silver Banshee.

"what do you want ?" asks Umbridge.

"to make sure that you no longer teach here" replies Harry.

"i have been put here by the minster himself" says Umbridge with smugness before she says "and there is nothing you or any of the others can do about it" with a grin before she calls for the dementors, they swarm the office which the boys/girls run out of before they turn back around and they take out their wands and they all yell "EXPECTO PATRONUM". A lion, a basilisk, a badger, a raven, a wolf, a fox, a cat, dove and a stag erupt from Harry's wand and they battle the dementors. A fox erupts from Seamus' wand and it battles the dementors. A dragon erupts from Draco's wand and it battle the dementors. A German Shepard dog erupts from Justin's wand and it battles the dementors. A squirrel erupts from Michael's wand and it battles the dementors. A bear erupts from Theo's wand and it battles the dementors which shocks Umbridge before the dementors fly away leaving her alone and Harry/Harley takes out baseball bat and hits her with it, knocking her out just as Rebekah, Jeremy, Bonnie, Drake, Roman and Henrik enter the classroom in a hurry before Harry asks them "what's wrong ?"

"Dumbledore, some students as well as some other others are coming this way" Drake tells them before the classroom door is blasted open and they see Dumbledore stand there and he asks in a loud voice "who are you all ?"

"I'm Harley Quinn" replies Harry/Harley.

"I'm Poison Ivy" replies Seamus/Poison Ivy.

"I'm Killer Frost" replies Michael/Killer Frost.

"I'm Enchantress" replies Justin/Enchantress.

"I'm Chersire" replies Draco/Chersire.

"I'm Silver Banshee" replies Theo/Silver Banshee.

"what are you doing here ?" Ronald asks them .

"getting rid of the pink toad" replies Harry/Harley before he/she waves his/her hand over Umbridge's body and it disappears from sight just as Terry Boot, Greg Goyle and Lisa Turbin all step forward and Greg asks them "where is Umbridge ?"

"she is somewhere safe" replies Harry/Harley with an evil glint in his/her eyes.

"safe ?" asks Dumbledore before he says "you will bring her back here now or else" in a demanding way.

"and why should we listen to you ?" asks Seamus/Poison Ivy.

"i am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, order of Merlin: First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards, chief warlock of the wizengamot and grand sorcerer" says Dumbledore in a smug way.

"your point being" says Harry/Harley Quinn crossing his/her arms. Dumbledore turns to the adults which Harry/Harley recognises as aurors and yells "get them" the aurors take out their wands and stand firing spells at them which they group all dodge before Michael/Killer Frost steps close to one of them and the other aurors watch as Michael/Killer Frost kisses the male auror on the lips making the auror's face freezes up and Michael/Killer Frost throws the auror away from him and the auror's head shatters on the floor of the classroom before another auror is caught in Seamus'/Poison Ivy's vines which wrap around the auror's neck, choking him.

Draco/Chersire uses his knives to cut into the aurors body. Justin/Enchantress uses his/her magic to fight the aurors while Theo/Silver Banshee screams at the aurors making their ears burst and they all loose their hearing and in the commotion Harry and the others all take a portal out of there and they bring with them Terry Boot, Greg Goyle and Lisa Turbin with them.

* * *

As soon as they return they are spotted by Klaus, Viktor, Sayora, Maia and Fleur who all clamour over them and they ask where they were and what they were doing before Klaus notices Harry's outfit and he just went nuts and he runs and get grabs some blankets of some kind before he comes back and he wraps Harry in it which makes Harry jump slightly and make an 'eep' noise before he looks at Klaus and he asks "why did you do that ?"

"to cover you up, i do not like that outfit at all, i do not want to see you in it. Please" Klaus says to Harry who looks at him with shock and then asks "do you not like that i dress in girls clothes ?" in a soft, shy voice.

"i think he meant the outfit itself meaning the mini-skirt and the top" Roman says to Harry who nods before he looks at Klaus who says "Roman is correct, i do not like the mini-skirt and the top"

"OK, I understand" says Harry before he gets out of the blanket and he clicks his fingers changing his mini-skirt and top into a full length black and red dress that reaches just above his knees and he looks at Klaus who smiles and his says "that is better" as Drake, Viktor and Roman all stare at Harry in awe before Roman says "this is a better outfit"

"thanks Roman" replies Harry with a smile.

"I like it, it's sexy as hell" says Drake before he grabs Harry, pulls him forward and kisses him with so much passion that Harry gets horny and his creatures feel the need to mate with the last three of his mates. Harry pulls Roman and Klaus to him before he shimmers out of the room to his bedroom where he kisses Klaus and he kisses back. Harry breaks the kiss and kisses Roman while his right hand wanders down Klaus' body and his left wanders down Drake's body.

Harry breaks his kiss with Roman before he pushes Klaus to lay on the bed before Harry straddles the man before he pulls the two Atrians to the bed and he takes Klaus' shirt off before Klaus suddenly grabs his arm and asks "are you sure you want to take this all the way ?"

"yes, i want it" says Harry before he hops off of Klaus and he unbuckles Klaus' belt before he motions for Drake and Roman to help him with undressing Klaus which they do and in about ten minutes Klaus was naked. Drake, Roman and Harry all get undressed before they all kiss each other with passion.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room everyone in there are standing there and Sayora asks "are they going to do what I think they are going to do ?"

"oh yea" replies Hermione with a smile.

"i hope they are safe" says Sayora.

"i'm sure that they will be fine" Maia says to Sayora.

"who will be fine ?" Severus asks them.

"Harry, Roman, Drake and Klaus" replies Sayora with a shrug.

"where are they ?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"in Harry's bedroom" replies Sayora. Severus and Professor McGonagall widen their eyes but before they go to Harry's room Hermione says "Harry will blast you both out the door if you interrupt, his creature side is pretty strong at the moment"

"how strong ?" asks Terry.

"if you interrupt he will kick your ass" says Hermione with a smile.

"ok then" says Severus before he sits down in shock.

* * *

Back in Harry's bedroom Klaus is on top of Harry and kissing Harry's neck while Drake is being sucked by Harry and Roman is sucking Harry's cock before Harry says "i want you three to fuck me"

"who's first ?" asks Klaus.

"you can" Roman says to Klaus while jerking Klaus' cock as he prepares Harry's ass. As Klaus prepares his ass Harry sucks both Drake's and Roman's cock at the same time. After ten minutes preparation and Harry's ass is prepared to be fucked, Klaus lines his cock up with Harry's tight ass before he slowly and carefully penetrates Harry's tight ass making Harry moan loudly as Klaus' cock enters him. Klaus lets Harry's ass muscles relax before he slowly pulls out before he thrusts back into Harry who moans even more loudly than before.

Klaus fucks Harry until they change positions with Klaus laying on his back with Harry on top of him with Harry facing him and riding Klaus' cock. Harry then says "Drake fuck me too, you too Roman"

"you want all three of us in you at the same time ?" Roman asks Harry who is bouncing on Klaus cock while chanting "fuck me" several times while nodding. Harry stops bouncing and Drake lines his cock up to Harry's ass before he penetrates Harry's ass and he stands over Harry and Klaus while he fuck Harry's ass before Roman lines his cock up with Harry's ass before he penetrates Harry's ass. Roman, Drake and Klaus all thrust into Harry in unison making Harry moan and chant "fuck me" he also yells "harder", "faster" and he also says "cum in me"

After a while the three guys all thrust into him faster and harder growing in speed and strength before they each thrust into Harry's ass all blowing their loads inside Harry's ass and Harry then bites Klaus' neck with his Kitsune teeth before Klaus bites his while Harry bite Drake and Roman's neck with his Kitsune teeth. Roman and Drake both bite Harry's neck and all four of them. Decide to go for round two.

After two hours Harry, Roman, Drake and Klaus are laying in Harry's bed and Harry says "i can't believe I took all three of you at the same time"

"that was amazing" says Roman.

"i can't believe that all three of our cocks fit in that tight ass of yours" Drake says to Harry who chuckles while he snuggles up against Klaus while his hand brushes over the bite marks on his neck while he looks at the marking bite marks on Roman's, Drake's and Klaus' necks. What he doesn't know is that what they just did will change his life forever.

In his room Viktor suddenly feels the bond with Harry, Roman, Klaus and Drake feel complete and he lays down on his bed.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Drake and Roman wake up and get out of the bed before they get dressed and head downstairs to go to the kitchen to get their breakfast and when they are done what they are doing, they see Hermione, Lisa, Rebekah, Bonnie, Jeremy, Henrik, Terry, Seamus, Draco, Theo, Justin, Michael and Greg are all look at them making the three boys blush and Seamus asks "was it good ?"

The question makes the boys blush more before Harry replies "the best i've ever had" with a grin. Rebekah, Bonnie and Henrik scrunches their noses and Rebekah says "i don't want to hear about my brother's sex life"

"i agree with Bekah" says Henrik.

"same here, i don't want to hear about my cousin's sex life" says Bonnie.

"i think it's hot" says Jeremy with a grin.

They all talk more as Viktor walks in and he sit down to listen to the minutes later Klaus walks into the room and he kisses Harry on the cheek before he kisses Drake and Roman on the cheek. He then kisses Viktor's cheek and he says "good morning, loves"

"morning Klaus" reply Harry, Drake, Roman and Viktor in unison.

"How was your night ?" Michael asks them.

"pretty great" replies Harry.

"what Harry said" says Drake.

"agreed" says Roman. The teenagers all get dressed to head to school while Klaus and Rebekah talk about what they are going to do about Stefan taking the coffins that their family are in before Harry, Roman and Drake walk back into the kitchen and Harry asks Klaus "want to take us to school ?"

"why ?" asks Rebekah.

"it will annoy Elena to no end" replies Harry with a shrug and a smile.

"that is true" says Rebekah while looking at Klaus who nods before he says "ok, i'll take you to school" making the three boys smile before Harry asks "what were you talking about before we entered the room ?"

"Stefan took the coffins that Klaus had stuffed our siblings in" replies Rebekah.

"and what does Stefan wants ?" asks Roman.

"to kill Klaus" replies Rebekah.

"he wants to make me suffer and he will take everything that means the world to me away" says Klaus.

"then we get the coffins back" says Drake.

"how ?" asks Klaus.

"me" replies Harry before he says "we get Stefan to kidnap me and he will take me to wherever he has hidden the coffins, then i will contact you via our mind link and then you all rescue me and we also get the coffins back"

"i don't know about that plan, doesn't Stefan know that you have magic ?" says Klaus.

"nope, mainly cause I never told him without erasing his memory of it" says Harry.

* * *

After ten minutes Klaus says "fine but don't do anything to make him mad"

"promise" says Harry. They plan more before Klaus takes them to school where Klaus makes out with Harry in front of the entire school including Elena who looks completely shocked before Caroline walks up to her and she sees Harry and Klaus making out and she says "that's shocking but hot"

"hot, it's disgusting, you do remember that Klaus wanted to kill me ?" asks Elena.

"i know" says Caroline before she says "they really are getting into it" as she watch Harry and Klaus make out and Harry is trying to get Klaus' shirt off before Alaric clears his throat behind them making the two break the kiss and they look at Alaric. Harry looks sheepish while Klaus looks ready to kill and Harry says to Klaus "he is my teacher, not a threat to the bond"

"i understand" replies Klaus before he raises his hand for Alaric to shake which he does and Klaus says "please keep an eye out for my emerald eyed raven"

"i promise i will" Alaric replies before he says "come on Harry, time for school"

"yes sir" replies Harry before he kisses Klaus' cheek and heads into the building while the other student stare at him. By the time it's for lunch everyone at school heard about the hunk that Harry was making out with. The girls of the school all ask Harry if the rumors are true which he confirms making the girls squeal and they all tell him that he is lucky to have a hunk like that guy and Harry says "i'm dating that guy as well as Roman, Drake and a guy named Viktor"

"what ?" they yell in unison before Rebekah comes over to them and says to the girls "you have found out the juiciest gossip, you can go now" The girls walk away before Rebekah sits down with the others who hangout with them.

After school Harry 'decides' to walk home before he is suddenly grabbed from behind and the kidnapper says "sorry, Harry, i need Klaus to suffer just like I did" before he takes Harry away.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter will have the Mikaelson reunion and Umbridge will be dealt with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter meets two Atrians when he is four years old and discovers his creature inheritance before he returns back to his dimension. Eleven years later he returns with his friends to free the two Atrians and the other Atrians.**

 **M/M/M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

They arrive at a house, they enter a room with four coffins and Harry asks his kidnapper "why ?"

"i want Klaus to suffer as much as I have" replies Stefan before he throws Harry to the ground and he says to Harry "don't touch the coffins" before he says to the air "Emily, can you hide the coffins and keep Harry here and away from Klaus' manipulations and to stop him from being used by Klaus" before he looks at Harry one last time and leaves the room. Once Stefan is out of earshot Harry says via the mind link 'i'm here, i'm with the coffins'

'open the one with Elijah in it, take the dagger out of his chest and give him some blood' replies Klaus via the mind link.

'i'll do that but first i'll talk to the spirit of Emily Bennett' says Harry via the mind link.

'good idea' says Drake via the mind link. Harry then says out loud "Emily, my name is Harry Potter, i am one of your descendants, my mother was named Lily Evans before she married James Potter, she was also your descendant, i've seen and talked to Ayana, Klaus isn't manipulating me or using me, i am his mate as much as he is one of mine"

Suddenly he feels some pain coming from his head and then he hears a female voice say "we have gone through your memories and we realise that Stefan was lying to us about Klaus, he may be vindictive but he would never lie about mates, also he is just one of your four mates"

"i know Emily, Stefan doesn't know about my creatures" says Harry.

"yet" says Emily.

"yea" says Harry with a smile.

wake up Elijah, he will help you" Emily says to Harry.

"i will" says Harry with a nod.

"oh and congratulations by the way" Emily says to Harry in an excited voice before she goes quiet.

"umm, thanks Emily" replies Harry in a confused way before he walks over to one of the coffins and opens in up and he asks Klaus via the mind link 'what does your brother look like ?' Klaus sends an image of Elijah via the mind link and Harry searches each coffin before he finds Elijah and he takes the white oak ash dagger out of Elijah's chest. Harry waits for Elijah to wake up which he does after ten minutes. Elijah gets up and out of the coffin before he turns to Harry and asks "and who are you ?"

"I'm Harry Potter, Elijah" replies Harry.

"how do you know who I am ?" Elijah asks Harry.

"i am mated to your brother Niklaus, I am also mated to three other guys" replies Harry before he says "i'll let Klaus know that you're awake but before I do that i got to give you some blood" before he summons three blood bags out of nowhere and he gives them to Elijah. He then says to Klaus via the mind link 'Elijah is awake, we are at the old witch's house'

we'll be there soon' replies Klaus via the mind link.

ok, hurry' says Harry via the mind link. Five minutes later, after Elijah had hidden himself, Stefan walks into the room as Harry stands up and Stefan asks "how did Klaus know that you were here ?, tell me now !"

"ooh touchy" says Harry before he gets hit by Stefan who is them thrown from Harry by the spirits of the witches in the house. Emily says "never hit someone in his condition especially one of my descendants"

"what ?" asks Stefan.

"i am of Bennett blood" says Harry before he asks Emily "what condition am I in ?"

"you will find out soon enough" replies Emily before she disappears again.

"i am wondering the same thing, love" says Klaus as he stands in the doorway of the room before Elijah snaps Stefan's neck making him fall to the ground with a thud before Harry asks "can we get out of here ?"

"yes, now let's get my siblings out of here too" replies Klaus before Harry collects all of the coffins together as well as Klaus and Elijah before he opens a portal out of the house which leads to Klaus' mansion.

After they arrive at Klaus' mansion they set the coffins up in different rooms before Klaus says "now that is done, what shall we do about Stefan and my siblings ?"

"we chain up Stefan and free your siblings from the coffins" suggests Harry before he gets a hug from Drake who was extremely worried about him since Stefan had gone a bit insane. They talk about which sibling that they are going to awaken first when Rebekah walks through the front door but stops once she sees Harry before she asks "what happened ?"

"i got kidnapped, like planned, and we got the coffins back" replies Harry before he says "i think we should wait a bit before waking the other two siblings"

"why ?" asks Klaus.

"we need to find a way to fix Stefan" replies Harry.

"fix Stefan ?" asks Roman.

"yea, he wasn't like this when I meet him last year" says Harry before he says "I might know a way to help him"

"how ? and I thought you said that you and Stefan weren't friends ?" asks Drake.

"we were friendly but we weren't friends" says Harry before he says "i can use magic to help Stefan" before he says "bring him in here" Klaus thinks about it before he leaves the room. He comes back ten minutes later with Stefan who sees Harry before he asks "what's going on Harry ?"

"i'm here to help you" says Harry before Stefan is brought forward a bit and Harry says "i decided that you need someone to be close to"

"i had someone but she was killed" Stefan yells.

"yea, by Damon, your brother, not Niklaus" says Harry.

"and how is that going to help me ?" Stefan asks Harry.

"who'll see" replies Harry before he text Seamus, Michael, Justin, Draco, Theo, Terry, Lisa and Hermione with a task. Twenty minutes later they arrive with a body bag which Harry opens to reveal the body of Lexi which shocks Stefan who asks "why do you have her body ?"

"you'll see" replies Harry before he places his hands over Lexi's body and after fifteen minutes Harry collapses over as Lexi's body springs up and she looks at her body before she sees Stefan staring at her before he rushes over to hug her. He then sees Harry before he asks "what happened to him ?"

"he will be fine in a second" replies Lexi and about a minute later Harry gets up and says "i am not doing that again for a while"

"good idea" replies Klaus as he hugs Harry which Lexi sees and she asks Stefan "what's that about ?"

"i have no idea" replies Stefan before Harry stands up and he lowers his glamours to reveal his creature side which shocks Stefan who then says "i'm sorry, i didn't know"

"it's OK Stefan but never try hurting my mates again or else" Harry says to Stefan. Lexi smiles before Katherine enters the room and Lexi sees Kathrine and asks "what is she doing here ?"

"she is a friend now and she is free from Klaus hunting her" replies Harry.

"how ? why ?" asks Stefan.

"for Harry" replies Klaus. Lexi and Stefan look at Harry who just shrugs before he asks Stefan "will you be OK now ?"

"yea, i think i'll be fine" replies Stefan before he and Lexi speed out of the house. Harry looks at Klaus before he gets hugged from behind by Drake and they stay like that for a bit before Drake breaks the hug. Harry, Drake, Roman, Viktor and Klaus all walk up to Klaus' room to relax for a while.

* * *

After Harry, Drake, Roman, Viktor and Klaus had left the room Elijah, Rebekah, Seamus, Michael, Justin, Draco, Theo, Terry, Katherine, Lisa and Hermione all decide to leave the house and they head to the Mystic Grill where they see Cedric, Fleur, Henrik, Emery, Julia, Sophia, Jeremy, Anna, Pearl, Maia and Sayora sitting at a table before the group walk over to the other group and they introduce Elijah before they tell them that they are going to wake up Klaus' other siblings soon.

They all talk more. Elijah, Sayora and Maia talk for a while. While the others talk among themselves. Matt walks over to them and sits next to Cedric who looks at Matt before blushing a bit and joins the conversation. They all don't realise that their plans was over heard by someone, someone who will do anything to stop them.

* * *

A week later it is decided that they will wake Klaus' eldest brother Finn and they send Finn's wife a message that Finn is going to be awakened. Finn's wife receives the message and rushes over to Mystic Falls. Two days later a red haired woman storms into the Mikaelson Manor and she asks "where is he ?"

"he is still in the coffin and we thought to wait for you to arrive before we wake him up" replies Harry as he stands in the room with Drake and Roman on each of his sides. Klaus wheels the coffin with Finn into the room, he wheels it til it's in front of the woman and he opens it. The woman gasps before Klaus pulls the dagger out of Finn's chest. About ten minutes later Finn sits up and the red haired woman hands him a blood bag before he sees her and says "Sage, my love" and he kisses her and they keep kissing until Harry clears his throat and says "as much as this display of love is, i'd like to remind you both that we are in the room and soo don't want to see you both really getting into it, if you know what I mean"

"and who are you ?" asks Finn.

"I'm Harry Potter" says Harry.

"and why are you here ?" asks Sage.

"he is my mate, along with three others" says Niklaus.

"your mate ?" exclaims Finn while staring at Harry who says "along with Drake, Roman and Viktor"

"who are they ?" asks Sage.

"i'm Drake" says Drake

"and i'm Roman" says Roman.

"i'm Viktor" says Viktor as he walks into the room before he asks "who are you both ?"

"Sage and Finn" replies Harry.

"i see, well it's nice to meet you both" Viktor says to them before he turns to Harry and says "i have some news"

"good" replies Harry before he asks "what is it ?"

"Dumbledore has decided to blame you for the disappearances that have been going on including the disappearance of Deloris Umbridge as well as the prison break-out that happened a day ago" replies Viktor before he says "he claims that you have joined Voldemort too"

"we have to kill him" says Klaus while trying to keep his temper and Harry says "we don't need to worry about him" before he says "once they discover that Dumbledore is lying, they will be on their knees, begging for me to come back which I won't since they are a bunch of sheep who follow Dumbledore"

"not everyone believes Dumbledore, only one third of the wizarding world believe him while another one third believes that you are an attention seeking insane person like the minister says while the last one third believe that you are neither crazy or dark but it has been printed in the daily prophet that you had gone dark" says Terry as he walks into the room with Michael, Justin, Theo, Draco and Greg with him before he says "Greg and I would like to choose a DC female villain just like you, Seamus, Draco, Justin, Michael and Theo had done"

"which villains did you two choose then ?" Harry asks Greg and Terry.

"Selina Kyle" replies Terry getting Harry's attention before Harry says "Catwoman" with a smile.

"i don't know any DC female villains" says Greg before Harry hands him his entire comic book collection and says "look through it and choose a villain" That's what Greg does while Harry sets up for the spell and Greg chooses Bette Sans Souci and when he voices his choice Harry says "that's Plastique, she has explosive powers, much like my Molecular Combustion power"

"cool" says Greg before he and Terry sit in the spell circle and Harry casts the spell, changing both boys who get sly grins on their faces. Harry then explains to the others what just happened making Klaus realise why Harry was wearing the Harley Quinn outfit and he says "that's why you were wearing that outfit"

"what outfit ?" asks Finn.

"i'm not allowed to wear it, i changed the outfit because Klaus, Roman and Viktor hated the mini-skirt" says Harry.

"may we see it ?" asks Finn. Klaus growls a bit before he nods at Harry who clicks his fingers and his outfit changes including the mini-skirt which makes Klaus start to fidget in a way because he has the urge to cover Harry's body from the view of the others before Harry notices and he says "this is the old design" before he changes into the new design and says "and this is the new design" before he asks "which is better ?"

"the new design" replies Finn as Sage nods in agreement.

"cool" replies Harry before he changes his outfit back to normal. Harry then says "we should wake Kol too"

"this is going to be interesting" says Justin. They get Kol's coffin before they remove the dagger and hand Kol a blood bag which is emptied after ten minutes before Kol turns to Klaus and says to him "give me one good reason not to kill you"

"it would be a waste of time" replies Harry before he says to Finn and Kol "you both need to change your clothes"

"one question" says Finn before he asks "do most men dress as girls in this century ?"

"some do and some don't" replies Harry. Finn and Kol go and change into clothes from this century before they come back just as Jeremy enters the room. Kol sees Jeremy before he asks Harry "Who's that ?"

"that is Jeremy, he is a friend of mine" replies Harry.

* * *

Three weeks later Harry is laying in his bed after just waking up and he is suddenly outcome with the overwhelming urge to vomit. He runs to the the bathroom and he throws up for a bit before he stops and he feels nauseous as he enters the dining room. Harry sits down at the table and Drake asks "are you OK ?"

"I'm fine, I just threw up this morning, that's all" replies Harry before he digs into his large stack of pancakes with extra syrup while everyone else at the table watches him with wide eyes. After breakfast Harry has a shower, gets dressed and heads to school. Once he gets there he sees Kol, Jeremy, Justin and Terry all talking to each other while Elena scowls at them while she stands alone.

During the last three weeks Kol, Jeremy, Terry and Justin all had decided to get into a four-way relationship which annoyed Elena to no end. Stefan ended up asking Michael and Henrik out for a date two weeks after Lexi was risen from the dead which shocked Elena when she heard that Stefan had gone on a date with them both. Ernie Macmillan, Antony Rickett, Fred and George Weasley and Luna Lovegood comes to Mystic Falls to stay with Harry. Ernie ends up catching the attention of Tyler who asks him out.

Katherine had decided to stay in Mystic Falls which annoyed the hell out of Damon who asked her "why stay in the town that Klaus is in ?" and she replies "because Klaus isn't hunting me any more" before she walks away from him. Elijah starts watching Draco, Theo and Greg who all notice the attention and they enjoy the attention. Tyler ends up asking

Harry sits in his class when he feels nauseous. He just sits there until he runs from the classroom, into the bathroom where he throws up and he returns to the classroom and says to the teacher "sorry, i felt the need to vomit"

"oh, OK, well you should head to the nurse" says the teacher.

"i'll be fine" says Harry before he sits back down in his seat. After school Harry heads to Klaus' house where he sees a dirty blonde woman standing in the middle of the room with Klaus and his siblings surrounding her before she turns to Harry and says "welcome, i am Esther Mikaelson" just as Drake and Roman walk up beside Harry before she says "it's nice to meet the boys that have changed my son's life"

"it's nice to meet Niklaus' mother" says Harry. Roman and Drake widen their eyes at what Harry said before they introduce themselves. They all talk for a while before Esther says "i want to unite our family" The next day Esther decides to host a ball to celebrate the reunion of his Mikaelson family.

Klaus invites Harry, Roman, Drake and Viktor to the ball.

Henrik invites Stefan and Michael to the ball.

Rebekah invites Anthony Rickett to the ball after she gets to know him.

Kol invites Jeremy, Terry and Justin to the ball.

Elijah invites Draco, Theo and Greg to the ball.

Tyler asks Ernie to the ball. Matt asks Cedric to the ball.

Fred and George decide to attend the ball alone and so does Luna, Hermione and Lisa.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter will have the Mikaelson Family Ball and Umbridge's fate is revealed.**


End file.
